fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Gold
Gideon Gold (ギデオン ゴールド, Gideon Gōrudo) is one of the most powerful fighters in the F!GHT Universe and the current GIFL Champion title holder, making him the 934th champion since the league was founded nearly one thousand years ago. Known for his wild and psychotic fighting style, he's been able to successfully hold on to the title of champion for two years. While no doubt a powerful fighter, some question the legitimacy of his reign since he was awarded the title instead of battling for it like in the past. Gideon suffered a massive defeat to the former champion, Lyon, and ended up nearly crippled in their bout. If it were not for his father, Paramount President Othniel Gold, he may not have recovered from his injuries. Using his father's company and their assets, Gideon has been artificially enhanced through genetic augmentation that has boosted his physical abilities and Drive beyond their normal levels. But because of this manipulation, Gideon now suffers from explosive bursts of anger and rage from the drugs being pumped into his body to maintain the augmentations. Now he's been able to hold on to his power and title unopposed thanks to his father's influence over the league's rules and regulations, and considers himself the strongest fighter to ever live. Though holding an official title of "F!GHT Champion", Gideon has bestowed upon himself other, more illustrious monikers to suit his arrogance and ego, such as "Champion of the Seven Cities" (七都市の選手権, Nanatoshi no Senshuken), "King of Champions" (覇者の王, Hasha no Ō), and the "God of Fighting" (戦い神, Tatakaijin). He is considered one of the main antagonists in the F!GHT Universe, and a central figure in the Grand Immortal F!GHT League. Appearance Gideon is a man that when he walks into a room, one can't help but feel intimidated by his presence. Gideon possesses a mighty frame, both tall and extremely muscular, which is attributed to a lifetime of training. He stands well over 6’ feet tall, which allows him to tower most individuals near him and his musculature is extremely defined. He has a strong and chiseled jaw and aggressive features, such as his eyebrows seemingly angled in a permanent scowl. His eyes are also known to be a deep red, menacing in appearance, and maintains an intimidating gaze. Gideon has blonde hair swept back in a somewhat wild manner which tails off in the back and has long bangs that frame his face and reach past his chin. When enraged, veins appear across his forehead and his eyes widen, revealing a much more sinister appearance. His teeth also become incredibly sharp, forming a set of fangs whenever he opens his mouth. His attire consists mainly of black and gold clothing with assorted accessories such as jewelry and large buckled belts, but also sports fingerless gloves and military boots. Gideon mainly presents himself in a dignified manner, either wearing suits with long coats or stylish casual attire that is known to be quite expensive. This makes him appear as a celebrity more so than a political figure. During battles, Gideon has a specific attire that he always wears: gold pants tucked into black military boots, a tight mustard colored sleeveless shirt and black forearm bands. To taunt his foes, Gideon wears his championship belt at all times, bragging that his opponents would never be able to dirty it or even come close to touching him. But when pushed, he will remove his belt and place it away from the battle. Personality Gideon is a disturbed individual with a wild personality, and has been classified as a psychopath with extremely violent social behavior who must be constantly held in check by Othniel Gold. Aside from arrogance and vanity, Gideon also has heightened levels of aggression, combined with insanity that is accompanied by an ever present psychotic grin. He can become excessively violent at a moment's notice, lashing out at anyone who stands in his way or simply finds annoying at the time. This marks drastic mood swings that make him highly unpredictable. He shows no remorse or sympathy, and instead enjoys inflicting pain and creating chaos. Jackdaw thrives on destruction and carnage, and would even kill servants or innocents if it would satisfy his blood lust. This means his has little respect to any around him and holds no value to life. Even when brutally killing his targets, Gideon laughs maniacally as he becomes more excited. In battle, he shows no value in honor and using any means necessary to inflict as much damage as possible, using excessive means all the time because he enjoys the "overkill". Despite this brutal side and animalistic fighting, Gideon shows a surprising amount of cunning and perception, able to notice targets and their weaknesses nearly instantly. When battling Gideon in league matches, every opponent comments on the likelihood the Gideon would kill them even if the match is classified as non-lethal. Prior to his augmentation, Gideon already suffered from an emotional imbalance that was only further heightened from the drugs he must take because of his surgeries. This only complicated Othniel's life, as he had to constantly keep his son under close supervision, and on more than one occasion needed to clean up his son's mess, hinting at Gideon's murderous intent. Gideon also suffers from a form of superiority complex, and the notion of weakness disgusts him. His fragile mind finally shattered when he was defeated by Lyon. Not only did he lose his match, but Gideon's defeat was utterly devastating and left him nearly crippled. It only further enraged him to know that Lyon was not using his full power in his match, and how helpless Gideon was facing him. Now, with new power, his arrogance and ego have only inflated to higher levels. He views himself as an unbeatable "God of Fighting" whose powers and skills are far above those around him. Gideon has zero tolerance and empathy towards he deems weak, and has openly stated that his own father is inferior to him. Gideon is also a very rude and disrespectful individual, using none of the honorifics common in the Japanese language. He also quite foul-mouthed and a firm believer in male chauvinism, openly insulting women and views them as nothing more than play things. Aside from his father, he doesn't hold any of the presidents in the Circle of Seven as special and regularly talks down to them. He believes that power is measured in strength and drive, and not through a title. This can be viewed as somewhat hypocritical since Gideon is also obsessed with the title of Champion, but explains that his title is earned through real power, and not political in any way. Relationships Family Othniel Gold Gideon's relationship with his father is strained at best and downright hostile at worst. While his father is President of the GIFL and BattleScar, Gideon still views Othniel as inferior to him in power and skill. During his youth, his father put him through grueling training and viewed Gideon as merely a pawn to further his own goals. There does not appear to be any love shared between the two and the pair does not act in any way that would distinguish them as father and son. Gideon resents his father for his upbringing and regularly bickers with him when in public. Though he does seem to hold some level of obedience to Othniel but it is unknown if its because he still values him as his father or merely dismisses it as boredom with Othniel's words. Enemies Lyon Plot History Work in Progress. Lyon vs. Gideon Work in Progress. Trivia *Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. Category:Fighters Category:GIFL Champion Category:S-Class Ranking Category:Level 8 Drive Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Gear User